Valentine's Day in Canada
by Taylorfang9
Summary: Very late Valentine's story about my OC, Dale trying to find love after a bitter breakup. He is also doing so while fighting Valentine's Day depression. This was thought of when I was going through Valentine's Day depression. Enjoy!


Author's Note: OH….MY….GOD! You guys have no idea how long it took me to complete this! With school getting in the way, along with chores, I have been busy. Also, I AM continuing Total Drama Pluie Island. It's just that another author is supposed to be helping me write it. His name is Ferrian Brightsteel. He makes really good Total Drama OCs and he is really helpful. But he has been taking a while so the blame is on both of us. Thanks for understanding!

It was Valentine's Day in Canada. Birds were cuddling and chirping. Couples were eating and snuggling. People were on dates. Love was in the air. For all except one boy. A 17 year old boy by the name of Dale. He just got through a rough break up with his last girlfriend, Anna, who was very abusive. But now that he is single, Dale is severely depressed and lonely.

"Uuggghhh." Dale groaned.

Dale's siblings were standing in the door way. There was Dale's older brothers, the twins, Houston and Dallas and there were his step sisters, Alice and Brooklyn. The four of them couldn't bear to see him depressed.

"In my professional medical opinion, Dale is suffering from the usual Valentine's Day depression." Dallas concluded.

"Wow, thanks for the input. Just because you're studying to be a doctor, that doesn't automatically make you one." Houston said.

"Guys. What are we going to do?" Alice wondered.

"Well, we need to call the one guy that we know of that has the knowledge and the skill to be a matchmaker." Brooklyn declared.

(15 minutes later)

They were waiting by the front door when all of a sudden it burst open. It revealed a 17 year old boy with tan skin, wavy brown hair, Topaz colored eyes, and black glasses. He was lanky, but muscular. He wore a tan fedora, a peach and gray sports tank top, orange cargo shorts, white shoes, and had silver bangles on both of his wrists. It was their cousin, Arnold.

"ALOHAAAAAAA!" the boy greeted loudly. Everyone shushed him.

"Hello, Arnold. We need your love expertise." Brooklyn said.

"Uuggghhh." Dale groaned loudly.

"Show me the boy." Arnold said.

Arnold saw Dale in his room, watching a rom-com while eating chocolate peanut butter ice cream straight from the tub. Dale was severely depressed, but he wasn't crying.

Arnold turned to his other four cousins.

"Yep. I've seen this before. Usually, when someone is going through Valentine's Day depression, they have to do something to keep their mind off of Valentine's Day." Arnold concluded.

"Oh, that reminds me! Dale has to get ready for his job at the video game store." Alice mentioned.

"Alright. That should do it." Arnold replied.

Arnold peeped his head into Dale's room.

"Dale? It's time for you to get ready for work." Arnold said.

"UGH!" Dale groaned as he got in the shower.

[20 minutes later]

Dale got out of his brother's truck. Houston drove him since Dale doesn't have a license.

"Alright, I'll be back to pick you up at 3:00. Bye." Houston said as they waved good bye to each other.

The workplace in question was the mall. There was a video game store in it called, "Game Universe". Dale didn't mind the uniforms. Just a nice orange t-shirt, some tan khakis, and a name tag. Dale went into the store and was greeted by his co-worker, Sam.

"Hey, Dale. Happy Valentine's Day. Hehehe." Sam said.

"What's so happy about it, Samuel?" Dale replied in his grumpy tone.

As Dale started his shift, a teenage girl walked in. She had pale skin, black hair, a pink headband, peach lipstick on, and pink princess gloves on. She was also wears a pink and white princess blouse and a pink princess skirt and pink princess shoes. She looked like a rip off of Snow White.

"Hi, Ella. Happy Valentine's Day!" Sam greeted.

"Hello, Sam! Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" Ella said in her usual high pitched voice that was also breath like.

"What are you here for?" Sam asked.

"Oh! My little brother Elliot is terribly sick! He was going to pick up 3 games today, but I told him that I would do it for him!" Ella told Sam, cheerfully.

"Alright. What games?" Sam asked.

Ella pulled out a notepad from her pocket.

"Mario Party: The Top 100, Super Mario Odyssey, and Sonic Mania." She read off the notebook.

"Alright then! Dale, can you ring up her purchase while I get the games?" Sam asked as he walked off.

"Sure." Dale said as he rung up the purchase.

The register brought up the total. "Your total is $71.84. Thank you for choosing Game Universe." Dale half-heartedly said.

"Oh my. You don't seem very chipper today." Ella told him.

"Oh. Why, thank you for noticing!" he said sarcastically and somewhat rude.

"Don't you have a special someone for Valentine's Day?" Ella wondered

"I would, but we went our separate ways. Anna was very abusive."

"Oh dear! You poor thing!" Ella started. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something on it. "Here. Have my number. Call me if you want to chat. You seem like a nice guy." Ella claimed.

Dale smiled. He wrote something on her receipt. "And here is mine." Dale said.

Sam came back with the game and put them in a bag.

"Thanks for helping, Dale." Sam thanked.

"Sure. No problem." Dale said, much happier than before.

"Well, I better get these games to my little bro. Bye-Bye!" Ella sang in a sing-song voice.

Sam and Dale waved bye. Dale thought to himself, 'Maybe things will turn around for me on Valentine's Day.' He couldn't wait to speak with her again.


End file.
